1. Field
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept generally relate to a display driver integrated circuit (IC) (DDI), and more particularly, to a DDI to deactivate part of an intermediate processing circuit when line data is repeated, an apparatus including the same, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DDI is an integrated circuit (IC) that drives a display module implemented as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED), an organic LED (OLED), etc., but is not limited thereto. As an ultra high-resolution display module is used in a smart phone, a DDI that has high performance and low power consumption is desired.